A vehicle may include two roof rails spaced from each other and each elongated in a vehicle-longitudinal direction. A plurality of roof bows may extend from one roof rail to the other roof rail. During a side impact of the vehicle, the roof bows may transmit energy from the roof rail on the impacted side to the other roof rail. The plurality roof bows are parallel to each other and are spaced from each other in the vehicle-longitudinal direction to increase the energy transmission between the roof rails during side impact.
A roof panel, which may be metal, may cover the plurality of roof bows to provide an exterior surface over the plurality of roof bows. The roof panel may extend from one roof rail to the other roof rail, and may extend across the plurality of roof bows from a windshield to a backlite of the vehicle and from the A-pillar to the C-pillar.